A successful hunt is the ultimate reward for a hunter of large animals, such as deer and the like. However, the hunter's happiness, looking down at the animal he has just taken, is often dampened, at least somewhat, by the prospect of now having somehow to get that large animal carcass out of the remote location in which he often finds himself.
Over the years various contraptions have been developed in order to assist the successful hunter in transporting his take through various types of wilderness. One of the more successful solutions to this problem has been the use of carts specifically designed to carry a large animal carcass. However, currently available game carts of this type have several significant limitations that have hindered their use and broad acceptance by hunters. A typical feature of such known game carts is large wheels, which allows the cart to be moved more easily over various types of rough ground. However, the use of such large wheels often results in a high center of gravity, which makes the cart difficult to maneuver and even to retain upright when carrying a large animal carcass. Also, such carts often will work well in open fields, but will become caught up in tall grass, brush, and tree branches when passing through such conditions, where there is very little room for a cart to pass clearly.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved game cart for transporting an animal carcass or other objects that is both easy to maneuver and control when passing over rough terrain and that will cut through tall crass, brush, branches, and other wilderness obstructions without becoming caught up.